Palamon
Palamon is a member of Ever Grande City forums. She's been around since Pokemon Nightmare was a Vbulletin and has been since online since 2008. She likes magical girl and glitches and uses the red font color in almost all of her posts. She also writes a fan-fiction named Team-Pure Silver which is currently 37 chapters. Palamon was an elite member on Pokelight for recruiting 11 people and was an elite on Solstice I for a short time. Her pair is Chaos Emperor Dragon. Palamon and Nightmare Forums. Palamon joined Nightmare Forums May 31, 2008. However, she was banned for a week on her first day there due to excessive spamming. For about six months she was active and on everyday posting at least 20 times a day. However, after spamming visitor messages excessivley, she was banned again for doing so and then got her visitor messages privilages taken away. After getting banned for a third time Palamon left Pokemon Nightmare for about a year. She suddenly came back March of 2009 under a new account named Glitched Soul, regretting all her actions on her old account. Palamon and Pokestory. Palamon was a member on Pokestory for a short time before it was deleted. During the time it was up, she had a war with a member named Rucario about being accused of having multiple accounts. (Which was not true.) The war was in a game thread and it lasted about 40 posts. Palamon and Pokelight. Palamon was a member on Pokelight under Idol Girl. (She also went under other names such as Glitched Soul and Kammeea.) She joined sometime around Febuary 2009. After recruting eleven people to Pokelight she became an elite member of Pokelight forums. She was around until December of 2009 when life issues came up. She didn't return until 2010 seeing that the forum had changed. Palamon and Pokemon Solstice. Palamon was on Solstice V1 twice, she was an elite for a short time because her Pokelight and Pokemon Nightmare accounts were merged. (She went under the name of Magical Rose at the time.) Palamon was not online a lot during Solstice V1, so she missed everything that happened during the summer of 2010. She came back in Solstice V2 on Febuary 2nd, 2011. From Febuary 2nd on she was online on Solstice almost everyday, instantly becoming her favorite Pokemon forum of all time. When she heard the news of Solstice closing Palamon broke down upon hearing the news and couldn't face the fact that Solstice was closing. Palamon and Pokemon Destiny. Palamon was not on Pokemon Destiny much. She was only on the Vbulletin that was around for about two weeks. Palamon and Evergrande City. After hearing that a new vbulletin was going to be made on the Solstice Zetaboards, Palamon joined Evergrande City forums. At first, Palamon didn't like Evergrande City stating that Evergrande City didn't feel like Solstice at all; however her feelings soon changed seeing how there were many members from Solstice and thus decided to be as active as possible on Evergrande City.